Gundam Seed Nerifies
by RockmanEXE6
Summary: Adapted from: Gundam seed Xtreme,Unlimited and Hope.
1. Prolounge

**Prolounge**

Five years had passed since the battle of the requiem,has the long war truly ended,what had happened to the 'Destiny plan' Durandal planted on both the naturals and coordinator the logos and the coordinators that still hated naturals. Will humans come to the point where they can trust each other. What disaster will the world face?


	2. Charactar Profile!

**CHARACTER**

**Earth Alliance**

Name: Xion  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Description: He lived through the terrible war and his families survived along with him. He is a brilliant kid and loves to play action games which is a simulation made by Blue Cosmo to develop piloting skills on naturals and help them fight coordinators without even noticing and thought it was fun. His records were found out in the Internet that he is one of the best 20 players. He was forced to become a pilot as an Earth Alliance soldier. He started piloting a mobile suit the strike dagger at the training center; he was bonded to the mobile suit in no time and helping E.A to win countless battle. His father was a coordinator and his mother was a natural. He was promoted to commander in a short period. He was lucky to have a good captain which had good leadership and won't risk his soldier's lives. He also had his best friend, Fred, along with him.  
Mobile Suit: Sage

Name: Hugo  
Age: 45  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Rank: Commander   
Description: A true man indeed, respected by his crew members. The man who will stay on his ship to the end as he believes that it's a caption's responsibility .  
Battleship : Nerifes

Name: Fred  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Description: Xion's Friend back in the earth alliance training camp , and now a left right hand of Xion on combat .  
Mobile Suit: Windam

**Blue Cosmo and logos**

Name: Tristan  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Description: Friend of Xion and Fred back when they were training. He was captured and brainwashed by the cosmo inserting false memories to him and because he have piloting skills. Due to the destruction of cosmo lab to breed and research on Biological CPU.  
Mobile Suit: Rage

Name: Zeria  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural (Extended)  
Description: The last batch of remaining Biological CPU that are believed to be perfect.He have a strong piloting skill and a leader of Tristan, Fritz ,Asakura and senel.   
Mobile Suit: War Duel

Name: Senel  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural (Extended)  
Description: Same as Zeria ,a biological CPU , believes there isn't a need for war and also have a kind nature.  
Mobile Suit: Dessert Blitz

Name: Asakura  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural (Extended)   
Description: A biological CPU , He knew that people like them were to die in battlefield anyway and wish to live ,knowing that by destroying the coordinators and fulfilling the cosmos objective won't bring an end to the war. They have no grudge against the coordinators.  
Mobile Suit: Heavyarm Buster

Name: Fritz  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Description: He has no memory of his past like Tristan as he was captured and alter to fight for the cosmos .


	3. Mobile Suits Profile!

**Mobile Suit Profile!**

**Name:** Sage (Bishop)  
**Armor:** Trans Phrase Shift  
**Special Equipment:** MD controling system(MDS),Multi-purpose Staff  
**Armament:** Staff (The staff is no longer than sage and can be divided into two part,one bigger on top and a smaller one at the bottom)- Positronic Reflector blue and red and a two holes on the staff, beam and plasma cannon X1, Beam saber (hidden) X2, Beam Shield X1,

**Description:** It look like Akatsuki with destiny and freedom's Wing but its black with white spectrum . No doubt it is just like sage even though it can't cause spell. It can control special Gundams (wirelessly) made for the control system. Xion don't have to control them, since they are operated by themselves unless Sage Gundam is destroyed. They are auto-computerized Mobile Suits which copy Xion own piloting skill and updated itself it became more powerful through battles.

**Name:** Rage (Raging)  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**Armor:** Trans Phrase Shift  
**Armament:** Head Vulcan ,beam sabers x2 (Like Burning)

**Description:** It is similar to the 3-D Burning gundam designed by Bandai on PS2 battle assault 3. Its only different is releases Electric attack like "chidori " and a different "sekiha tenkyoken" blast. It also has a green circular thing like wing zero on its chest and a shoulder thruster. To make it like in the C.E generation you can picture a colour change on the Burning .

**Name:**War Duel  
**Manufacturer:** ZAFT  
**Armor:** Trans Phrase Shift  
**Armament:** Any type of Huge sword but not beam saber Example- Schwert Gewehr Sword, Ginn Sword .Etc ,Anti beam shield .

**Description:** A super natural right arm other than that it look like Duel AS or blu.

**Name:** Dessert Blitz  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**Armor:** Trans Phrase Shift  
**Armament:** "Gleipnir" anchor, mounted on left and right forearm , 2 X Balaena plsma beam cannon mounted on its back like freedom not strike freedom and thruster behind knee cap enabling to shift right and left easily coving most MS weakness.

**Description:** Same as Blitz with the equipments above ,but the "Gleipnir" anchor darts have been removed and coved up the removed area for the darts. The beam sabers and rifle are copied to the opposite side. Ideas from battle assault where you can perform one slash 2 hits on the ememy.

**Name:** Heavy-arm Buster  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**Armor:** Trans Phrase Shift  
**Armament:**  
Main: Gun-launcherx1 ,high energy beam cannon x1, plasma beam cannon ,beam rifle x1  
Sub: 6 tube pod x2.

**Description:** It has missle pod like verde,the rest like Butser.The 4 main weapon on top are made dragoon. The 4 weapon are arrange like the Buster but are stacked. Able to combine all 2-4 together to form combo you never seen before. It was provided with double beam Gatling machine gun on both hands. Later in the episode.


	4. Mass Produced MS Profile!

**Mass Produced MS Profile**

**Blue Cosmo**

**Name**: Blade  
**Armament:** Same as Windam.  
**Description**: It has a very simple name but it's the coolest MS in the entire series.It has a body of Strike and head of Windam without that goggles on its eye as they became gundam.The new prototype MS of the cosmo.

**  
Name**: Blade (Command Unit)  
**Armor**: Trans Phrase Shift  
**Armament**: Beam sword X1 , Anti-Beam shield X1 and agile striker pack.  
**Description**: As the command unit it is given a trans Phrase armor , a higher defend beam shield and beam sword that makes it superior than the normal MS .  
**Pilot**: Vargas


	5. Battleship Profile!

BATTLESHIP


	6. Phrase 01 :The beginning and the end

**Phrase 01: The beginning and the end**

Five years have passed ,since the Earth alliance ,Zaft and orb signed another peace treaty, Peace have returned and everything is back to where it started. Orders are given out by these three nations to capture the remaining logos soldiers and rebellions.Now Earth had restored to its usual state and the long destroyed colony 'Helioplis' has been rebuilded.

**In Orb driving to where kira, lacus and the orphan lives.**

"Its still pretty unbelievable how fast coordinators and naturals came to understand each other" (Athrun)

**Kira thinking back the time he spoken to Durandal at the last episode of "Destiny"**

"Maybe its because of the destiny plan" that coordinators and naturals are actually living together both on earth and plants. (Kira)

"Now that you mention it no one can tell whether who or which are naturals or coordinators on the streets, I'm just glad its over" (Athrun)

**At the destination**

Sound of children playing

Hey!!!, over here (lacus)

Shinn and the others are all here for these special gathering held once in a while, and its also lacus's vacation.

**Meanwhile on "Helioplis" 5:00 a.m**

An secret operation was carried out to steal the New mobile suit developed by the three nations for mobile suit science fair, where mobile suits are no longer a weapon of war, it's a exhibit where people exchange technology and this the second year its held.

5,4,3,2,1 Go!!

What the!! AH (Guards)

RED ALERT, Intruder alert!!

Our main character Xion, "Understood!" said Xion and headed off to the hanger to his mobile suit when he receive a call from his caption. The situation is out of control even thought this place is highly secured. The intruders dressed themselves as the guards making it a surprise attack. and broke through lines of defense one after another.

Fritz !! Shouted Tristan being shot he smiled and self-destructed causing more chaos to the area. "ER!" Tristan shouted and continue running toward to where the mobile suits hiding. When the remaining four of the intruder were close they ran out of ammos but instead using their pistols, still charging forward , awhile later their backup arrived with a few Zaku attacking the fair.

"Finally" said Tristan

They broke the last line of defense safely and got themselves each into one of those mobile suits.

'Generation Unrestricted Network Drive Assault Module' Soon after they mobilize the MS the Buster blast an opening at the gate of the hanger. Lets go said the pilot of Heavy-arm Buster, Asakura.

These mobile suit are weak, why would commander vargas wanted these so badly. (Asakura)

"They are not meant for war ,that's why " said Zeria pilot of War Duel.

"My radar is detecting enemies incoming MS , Hurry up guys we don't have all time." Said the pilot of Dessert Blitz ,Senel.

Everyone of those MS contains special abilities, which is a highly military secret and advance technology. Blitz have the abilities to detect enemies 2x of other machine and of battleship because of its thermo abilities ,and have an Overheat system 2 X of other machines ,which means its has a higher overheat range ,won't get overheat easily.

"Impossible ,He is fast " said Senel

What is that MS senel was talking about. To be continue……..


	7. Phrase 02 :Nerifes

Phrase 02: Nerifes

"We got hurry, their backups are coming" said Senel .

"WE will hold him hurry up and Go" said the pilots of the zaku throwing a beam tomahawk right at sage.

SAGE open its Positronic Reflector to deflect the tomahawk and exploded when its hit the reflector and fire a positronic cannon right away the defend.The beam didn't hit the zaku but was fired at the centre or the middle and the zaku on both right and left was immobilize.

The pilots of the zaku ejected out of their cockpit and escape. But there is one that still can move after the crush trying to fight sage. Sage used the bottom edge of its staff and thrust through its cockpit.

"Chidori !!" attacking sage from behind.

Sage defend itself using it's reflector.

"Can't break through it!" said Tristan pilot of Rage.

This MS don't have enough energy for this strong attack said Tristan .

Sage trying to counter attack with it's fist .

War duel picking up a Ginn sword from one of the Ginn in the fair and do a Grand slam with it's both arm before Sage off its reflector and do a counter attack. The impact was so strong that sage was pushed backward even with it's reflector.

Run before we don't have energy left to escape said Zeria .With Blitz taking on the arriving enemies.

War Duel special abilities is its right arm ,it has a huge powerful right arm and a regular left arm it have a edge on the shoulder of the right arm to make it visible that its right arm is more powerful. The right arm is able to move like a human and its wrist is able to spin 360 degree. When holding a sword with its right and left arm it is able to perform a powerful swing.

Therefore all of them started retreating at full speed. Due to Blitz Overheat system its equip with lots of thruster carrying Heavy-arm Buster with him. Sage is planning to shot them down with his plasma cannon ,but it failed.

"Caption hugo" said xion.

"Stop firing ,did you have the slightest clue what it would happen if that blast hit the shaft ,we will pursade the enemies with the ship ,return to the ship immediately " (hugo)

Nerifies , System all online, ready to take off, sir.

Nerifes Take off ,objective the stolen MS.

**Nerifes is named after a goddess of the sea, said to make any wishes come true. **

To be continued….


	8. Phrase 03 :Mobile Doll

**Phrase 03 : Mobile Doll**

Nerifes as well as the stolen MS launch out to space leaving Helioplis." Enemies fleet at 12 o'clock caption" 2 Destroy and 14 of GINN and ZAKU and unidentified class ship.

"Machine from the alliance as well as from ZAFT,Get the sage ready to launch and xion don't let the Destroy aim any of its fire at Helioplis " (Hugo)

"Sage gundam ready to launch!"

Sage dashes toward the unknown ship with its reflectors, without delay the 2 Destroy fired their strongest positron cannon at the reflector , the recievied attack was reflected for a few second and it caused an explosive reaction .The combustion were then covering the area.

With that kind of blast no positron reflector can withstand it ,the enemies not only the pilot of the Destroy assumed that he 's dead. Meanwhile the Nerifes is storing energy for its main cannon. Taking the time until the flame disappears.

Taking their next target on the mothership"Destroy the mother ship!!" Said the pilot of the Destroy

Firing its positron cannon once again.

The combustion disappeared as the blast blown it away and seeing Sage still standing with its Reflector on, displaying a golden like reflector.

**Sage was last years science fair noble prize MS. Because of its powerful reflector and…**

**Seeing Sage unscratched the enemies, they launched a full scale attack firing with all the weapon they have and making time for the stolen MS's escape. Sage extends its reflector even bigger preventing the attack from reaching further.**

"My attack won't work on the Destroy , the only thing I could do is defend myself and wait for a chance to attack with my beam sabers , but the sabers won't do much damage" Xion thinking of his strategist .

"Xion we are about to fire Nerifes cannon take cover"

**Sage flying upward likes an angle.**

**Nerifes cannon FIRE!! (Hugo)**

In the nick of time, destroy opened its reflector .However the Destroy is not the match to the power of the God. The Nerifes cannon are solar cannon so the reflector and GESHMEIDIG PANZER armor of the Destroy is negated.

The destroy is pushed backward like its been pushed by a tidal wave. The other Destroy which didn't get caught by the blast is being pushed by the wave. The Destroy deflector armor is constanly damaged by the wave.

"Err! A gravity cannon? "Said the other pilot of the Destroy still being pushed. While the other that is hit is shattered.

"An opening" He said firing a postironic blast at the ship.

Sage gundam eyes Blinked green

"Mobile Doll system online" (Xion)

The 4 mobile suit that were released during the combustion set up an umbrella barrel using their dragoon on the ship. The mobile suit are Akatsuki , Akatsuki gold , red and blue frame. All Equip with Shiranui backpack with no "yata no kagami" coating.

The setup of the barrel not only block the attack but also distract the pilot giving Xion a chance to thrust its beam sabers to the core of the Destroy.The MD were then called near Sage continuing to persuade for the stolen MS.

Next Phrase : The god of Rage.


	9. Phrase 04 :The god of Rage

**Phrase 04 : The God of Rage**

After the pilot of the Destroy is dead our heroes left it half destroyed and continued their chase. Meanwhile the unknown battleship had headed further than they expected , ahead of Xion is 14 of GINN and Zaku moving backward defend firing.

**

* * *

Inside of the Unknown battleship**

Engineers were concentrating on unlocking Rage to its 100 capability as the other MS can't be supplied with their facilities. Tristan talking to the chief Engineer "There seems to have an emergency Power supply switch at the controls what is it used for?" The chief replied "it's used for showing some of the abilities during the exhibition ".Without explaining further the chief .E continued his work.

A guy wearing a mask appear at the hangar "Caption Vargas !" said Tristan

Vargas : I will hold the enemies to buy us some time, at this rate we'll need the power of those MS to escape,without further explaining himself he took off on his Blade Gundam.

Strike Dagger Windam Blade

**Description:** Body of Strike and head of Windam without that goggles on its eye as they became gundam.The new prototype MS of the cosmo. Further Detail in Profile.

Blade reached the frontline to assist and commanding them to counterattack. The MD of sage fired all their dragoons before the enemies could counterattack but they manage to separate and dodge all the attack. The MDs are fighting the GINN and Zaku while Sage faces Blade. They all seem to be evenly matched.

"Facing an enemy with a reflector that can reflect even beam saber ". Mumble Vargas staying a distance away from sage while firing Blade's beam Rifle on the reflector. Attacking Sage from behind everytime he had a chance with its beam sword, however Xion managed to defend himself very well doing the same thing Vargas did.

On the other side ,whenever the GINN and the zaku attack the MD hide themselves in the beam barrel of their Dragoons -.- (Result of Xion that is). "Coward !!! treating us like clowns" that is on everyones mind sweating. (A very pathetic battle)

On the unknown ship, half of Rage capabilities were unlocked and re-supplied.(The Gundam capabilities isn't unlocked or it has no unlocking to begin with. However the engineers were able to do it as if god was on their side.)Continue to do their best in bringing out more power from Rage before launching it.

After a 15 min, the MDs managed to defeat all of the enemies MS thanks to Nerifes as its being left out by the enemies firing without them noticing, while Sage successes in destroying Blade's left arm.

Suddenly the unknown class battleship made an U-turn, With the commander being warned they fired its Lohengrin Blaster ,launching Rage at the same time. As expected Sage opened its Reflector(Not gold) blocking the attack.

"CHIDORI!!" moving at a extremely great speed breaking the reflector in an instant unlike last time. Xion dodge backward avoiding the electrifying attack.While Blue frame firing missles and gattling combined with Akatsuki beam rifle attack from above Rage.

"Guardian"  
A green beam barrel like the dragoons Akatsuki made appears but in a spherical form and the source is from the green sphere on Rage chest (Glowing).Deflected all of the attack.

Tristan drew 2 beam sword from Rage's hip and slashed Akatsuki while Blade shot Blue with its rifle. On the other hand, Sage is ready to fire its Positron Crusher.(a beam more powerful than blaster and its sharp)

"Commander Vargas please fall back" said Tristan ,agreeing with him he retreated. The unknown class opened the hatch ready to retrieve their commander.

"Positron Crusher Fire! " (Code name:??? )

Tristan pressing the emergency button. "System Power down -.-???".

"WTH!!" (Panic)

When the beam approaches, the god has suddenly awake from its sleep. Opening its wings and turning Rage to gold. The power of the awakening is so strong that it neutralizes the crusher. Tristan thought that he is died as he saw the blast covering his screen, and after realizing that he is ok and knowing the ability of the skill displayed on his panel. He charges forward to the remaining enemies. To be continued…

**Raging God mode:** Rages abilites is that he have an powerful battery that can light up an entire city for an hour.The emergency switch which holds a more powerful backup battery releases a high amount of power on the Tran-phrase result in the armor mounting to gold,able to withstand any beam dmg and physical dmg.

**Next Phrase: RESULT of Destiny Plan **


	10. Phrase 05 :Result of the Destiny Plan

**Phrase 05: Result of Destiny Plan**

Almost 5 years have passed since the "Destiny Plan" was introduced to the world by Durandal , however it was stopped by the archangel shortly before the plan could spreads even further. When chairman Durandal is died so is the "Destiny plan" as it was stopped by both Earth alliance and orb council after the war. This plan was carried out on low developed areas of the earth like the desserts and areas that were heavily damaged from the destruction of war and the fall of junius seven. Those who supported Durandal at that time were injected with the Destiny plan.

The plan was also carried out on the PLANTS but was stopped shortly as they engage themselves to war against the archangel, and is stopped by their new leader, lacus clyne.

The three nations had been studying on the "Destiny plan" ever since. The engineers that developed it had been captured were ask to give details of the "Destiny plan", like what they had said the investigation proved that it has no harm to the humans. It evaluates human's talent and stop salvation of humans.

With no sign of side effects after doing several research on the people who is being injected on the case was closed 2 years ago ,but the people who got injected were always kept a close eye on. Little do they know that the Destiny plan have the ability to completely manipulate ones genes. By bringing out a humans abilities and talents also resulted in bringing Greed ,jealousy, powers and hatred .Five years have passed and these factors came into reality.

Having capabilities above others salvation the genes that stopped human salvation became pressure to those having huge salvations and disappeared from the 'Destiny Plan' itself. These symptoms of the 'Destiny plan' has began a long time ago but was still under control. Not to mention children was also planted with the 'Destiny plan'. For Coordinators or Naturals they proved to be better in every single way than others of their own kind, but the people around them weren't aware that their genes are further alter by the 'destiny plan'. It not only bought them more potential and also the small part inside of their heart which hated the Coordinators or the Naturals.

Now that the Destiny plan no longer controls the desire of humans, the people are known as Extracted. The 'Destiny Plan' may have no effect to some of the people(extracted) till the rest of their lives and some can be under control as they hold no grudge against the coordinators or naturals, as they have no desire of war.

The nations knew nothing about the truth of the 'Destiny plan' for now and the Extracted have already taken actions either by joining the resistance group like the blue cosmos or taking actions on their own.

Now you might not be sure of what their goals are, when it started and would the nations know but it will be uncovered as the story goes.

* * *

The battle continues… 

With God mode on ,gold frame fired 3 direct hit of darts and red's binding energy sphere but it didn't made a scratch on it or slowing it down. After failed attempt , gold uses its mirage colloid to escape while red slant it's Kanata ready to counter Rage but was destroyed in an instant along with its Kanata. (Like the freedom)

Xion thinking that he's done he unleash all of Sage remaining energy to open a concentrated reflector.

"CHIDORI" as the strongest shield and the attack crashes.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Tristan exclaimed as his attack failed to break though. Withdrawing its fist Rage striking again with an even powerful electric attack.

"NO!" Xion exclaimed and evade the attack but its staff was destroyed. Without its staff Sage is of no thread and ended Sage with Raging God finger at the cockpit ,bending the metal even with P.S ,sending Sage flying.Xion was knocked out by that impact.

"Got to conserve the remaining energy" said Tristan as Rage dashes toward Nerifes at a speed beyond any other mobile suit that ever lived.

With not much time left Tristan advance to the Nerifes taking all the helldart, igelstellung and etc as Nerifes cannon is badly damaged after the first blast.With chidori still sparking on Rage's right hand thrusting it at the center of the ship, planning to cause a fissure that would split the ship apart along with the deck.

Out of a sudden ,Gold frame reemerge from its mirage colloid holding onto Rage's Fist with its Claw, draining away Chidori but the power is too great to be drained resulting gold shocking itself.

"Guardian!" the sphere of Rage glowed forming a circular barrier repelling Gold frame away, at the same time Rage returned to its original form, with god mode down and reinforcement from Helioplis approaching, Tristan retreated.

* * *

'**Helioplis' 9:33 a.m **

With the intruders gone, the Nerifes returned safely with the help of the reinforcements without casualties. However the Sage is badly damaged and its fellow MDs was destroyed and Xion in coma.

There still are 2 other Gundam that has not been targeted or was unaware by the enemies, and was safe somewhere in the exhibit it's the ZGMFX262-Death sylph and MDS X234-Strikeslinger.

Gray: Seems like the pilot of Sage is down, it looks like the enemies might launch another attack on us.(maintaining his mursame)

Friend: If only we are not asleep, things would have been different.

Will a junk dealer and also a mobile suit pilot along with his crew is taking their trip to the exhibit .They own a small battleship, along their way they noticed an unknown battleship that attacked helioplis meeting with another flight of battleship.

Will: The Mobile suit science fair aw. ( delighted )

Gray: Signed.

Camera facing Death sylph and Strikeslinger.

Meanwhile the enemies discussing their next move ,and came to a conclusion.

Vargas: Its set our next mission , to finish off Helioplis.

Phrase 6:"Showdown" new mobile suits


	11. Phrase 06:Showdown new mobile suits

**Phrase 6: "Showdown" new mobile suits**

"What are these bastards up to" Shinn shouted banging the table angered by the news of Helioplis being attacked.

Luna: Shinn! Calm down.

In the middle of the News, They witnessed Rage's god mode and some of the battle scene captured.

WaltFeld (Desert tiger): this is not good.

"Lady cagali !" exclaimed one of the solider ,calling her for a meeting.

Cagali : Sorry, but I have to go.

Kira: Cagali, I will come with u.

Bid farewell to them .

Meanwhile, Will and his crew landed from their ship and arrived at the exhibit, they saw people who have came for visit being outside of the fair instead as the fair should have been opened for quite awhile. They continue on their way to the fair, to their surprise they hear message siren from the HQ to evacuate the area, as the fair was being attacked earlier and the enemies might launch another attack.

Despite being a junk dealer, Will and his crew are Technical engineer and managers of Morgenroete. They were permitted to go in through the gates that are being guarded. When Will and his members are in, mobile suits in the fair were rapidly moved to somewhere safe.

It's a good that Will is able to pilot mobile suits and willing to lent a hand until the areas safe .He ordered Raven to see the situation of the Nerifes if they need any help, Bastion and Jude to go back to their ship to stand by and ask one of the soldiers to inform orb that they were here. (4 crew)

On the other side the Duel, Buster and Blitz along with Windam custom and Blade was being launched and ready to take down Helioplis.

"Beep!" Commander Hugo it's those stolen mobile suit said one of the crew. It's only been 4hr after the first attack and the ship is defendless without Xion and Sage.

**Sage is a very powerful gundam which has destructive power beyond the Destroy, Imagine if a Destroy were to drop at orb in "Destiny" Orb would no longer exist. That is why there is a need for Sage and it is called the Bishop of orb. Xion may once be an Alliance in gundam seed but returned to orb where he lives and fought with a murasame in "Destiny" .A MS like Sage have activation code which makes Xion the true owner.**

Hugo: "As I feared" thinking aloud, have Fred launch with the Akatsuki instead of the windam. (As it will cause confusion because the enemies will also be using windam)

We received message from orb that reinforcement are on their way Commander.

Hugo: great, how is the Nerifes Cannon going? (Planned to fire before they land)

Crew: It's not going to make it in time Commander.

Having their main cannon disabled the ship headed off to the battlefield, with Xion still in coma. Soon fleet of MS and the Stolen MS fall are dropped the sky and Rage heading off soon after the first fleet landed. The Defenses squad put up a good fight taking down some of them before they land. Gray fought in Murasame MA mode managed to take down some in the air, unfortunately he bump into an extracted piloting Blade. Gray manages to dodge the beam attack instead it hits its left wing, doing the right thing Gray retreated and having a rough time landing. Having safely landed Gray abandon his MA.

Gray tried to find himself an available MS to return to the battlefield. He headed to the basement through the stairs. Luckily there are still MS that have yet to be evacuated. He Hop into a Gundam as the MS around was really old model. All of a sudden a Plasma beam strikes at the basement.

With the help of Will a technical manager the MS have been evacuated to safety. Having the unprotected MS away from the battle Zone, Will is trying to find a way back to his crew which might be in great danger. Near him was a cargo truck with a gundam lying behind he climbed onto the cargo and onto the Gundam, to his surprise it's a highly advance model.

**Strikeslinger**

**Pilot: Will**

**History: It's a mobile suit consisting of a gundam and a fighter jet, like super gundam of Universal centuries. Remember what happened to the strike rouge when kira last pilot in "Destiny" and sky grasper, they were upgraded over the years. The sky grasper now holds Freedom fire power and speed. By combining it with the new strike they form the first "S" rank space and sky model. This gundam has no wings unlike the freedom.**

**Description: New model means new head leave over, and I will leave that to your imagination. When combined it looks sought of like Justice Backpack and the agile striker pack but with 6 thruster, 4 in the mid and two covered special thruster like of liger Zero jaguar on the shoulder part. A plasma cannon that is slightly larger than of freedom and able to extend to launcher size. **

Will take off in strikeslinger, to his surprise in seconds it was already flying as it was born to fly, moving away

Mwu La Fllaga: HEY!!!!!! That's mine MS. (Eating his MS dust)

He called his engineer crew to have the Gaia, another defend unit like the Strikeslinger. Rushing his way to the hangar, he took off with the warmth Gaia. Taking into account his first time on a land model MS.

**Warmth Gaia**

**Description: Like StrkeSlinger it has also been upgraded from "Destiny".The Gaia now have quicker moving arms and legs, a MA mode which no longer look like dog, similar to LaGOWE gundam style. The tiny beam cannon is upgrade to plasma blaster plus an addition dual beam saber at the mouth, an adjustable dual beam sniper(orange beam) mount at the back, similar to strikeslinger it's able to extend to launcher form similar to buster gundam and can be combined. The beam blade in MA can now be used even in MS like strike noir. **

**Nerifes –hangar**

**The windam that is not sent to the battlefield is then programmed by Xion MD system. It is now upgraded to Windam sniper during the time it is left at the hangar.**

**Having the preparation done and having it launched it landed on top of the ship providing defend firing.**

**Continue…** BoOM!!! A Black MS Erupted from the basement.

Gray: So this is Sylph the rumor I heard, never would have thought I will have a chance of piloting it.

The appearances of Sylph lure the enemy's attention. The extracted earlier face off with gray again. Firing Beams rapidly. Gray is able to evade its attack, however he is careless to noticed that there is another one behind him. (Fired a beam)

Having thought it was a PS armor Gray knew that he is dead meat. However the beam ended up doing nothing.

Gray: (Words appear from the screen) Terra Phrase, so this amour deflect beams.

Gray reversed and Slashed Blade with its beam scythe.

Gray:Ah!!!!

**What sough of power do the MS that is said to be this year winner have?**

The Dual, Buster and Blitz overwhelmed the defend squad, it is only a matter of time before all of them are killed, on top of that Rage is holding a vast blaster that looks impossible to carry in space.

Fred: AH!!!!!!!!! (Xion!)

While Xion fought hard against himself in his coma.

Xion: Er (in pain)

**Phrase 7: Xion and Tristan (Special)**


End file.
